Happy birthday ! Ai !
by Kisaragi Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Wawancara edisi ultah Ai dan bertema Homo .. #ONESHOT ! Mind to RnR?


Semua gara gara Author !

* * *

BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

T

Parody / slight of BL

Warn : Gaje ! Typo ! Membuat mual (?) ! dan ini semua ide nista Author ! dll.

Sebelum memulai fict ini , saya , Naomi Masayuki, akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada teman dekat saya , yaitu Karin Shirayuuki ..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! AI ! :3

* * *

Semua berawal dari Naomi yang mengajak para prajurit Recon Corps untuk datang ke mansion masternya , yang mumpung sang master lagi pergi ke luar negri untuk menyembuhkan lukanya yang ada diperutnya yang disebabkan oleh Naomi yang menusuknya dengan sengaja .. awalnya nggak mau , tapi sang master memberinya pedang .. lalu berakhir dengan ia yang pergi dengan misterius .. lalu kenapa Naomi bisa tau? Ah , itu rahasia ~

Dan kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan di mansion terebut , yah , Naomi dan Ai sedang mewawancarai para prajurit .. oke , mari kita lihat plesbek kenapa mereka bisa disini .

-= Flashback =-

Yah , bisa kita lihat ada prajurit yang paling unyu , dan digemari para wanita maupun pria (Naomi dilempar) yaitu Eren Jaeger , yang sedang makan roti .. lalu membuat Nao & Ai ngiler ga karuan ..

"Hentikan itu , Nao" Ucap Mikasa

"Hee? Aku kan masih lapar ssu !" Teriak Naomi

"Kau merusak telingaku , bocah" Tiba tiba sang Heichou muncul entah darimana

"EEK ! S-s-s-s-sejak kapan anda ada d-disitu?" Eren & Ai lumayan terkejut , tapi Mikasa dan Naomi masih dengan topik soal roti

"Memang aku tidak boleh ada disini?"Tanya Rivaille dengan nada dingin

"B-boleh saja , tapi saya hanya kaget atas kehadiran anda yang tiba tiba.." Kata Ai

"O" Jawab Levi..singkat

'Nyesek tau gak sih?' Kata EreAi di dalam batin

"Eh eh , mau ikut aku ke mansion gak? Aku ada wawancara nih , kan aku belum tahu tentang kalian semua , biar aku lebih mengenal kalian gitu !" Sahut Naomi asal

"Boleh juga .. eh , Heicho ? boleh gak?" Tanya Eren

"Aku ikut dong"Ucap sang surai pirang yang datang tanpa diundang

"Oke , hanya cowok yang boleh ikut , Nao nggak mau cewek ikut , karena kalau cewek , mungkin terdapat rasa cemburu yang akan menghancurkan mansion Nao"

"Oke , siapa yang mau ikut?" Tanya Ai

Eren , Armin , Jean , Bertholdt , Reiner , Erwin , Levi pun menangkat tangan

"Eh ? Kalau cewek nggak boleh ikut , kenapa Ai ikut?" Tanya Sasha

"Karena aku sangat membutuhkan Ai untuk melakukan wawancara ini" Jelas Naomi

"Hoo"

'PWIIIIT' siul Naomi

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Jean

"Lihat saja nanti" ucap Naomi sambil mendongak ke atas , melihat cerahnya langit .. namun cerah itu tak akan lama , terlihat ada badai yang akan datang

"Umm .. sepertinya wawancaranya nggak jadi deh" Kata Jean ragu

"Huh, jangan sok tau dulu" Naomi pun tersenyum sinis..

Tiba tiba ..

Datanglah petir dihadapan mereka semua , dan terlihat asap yang menutupi makhluk yang tak jelas apa itu .. dan setelah asap itu hilang .. sungguh shock mereka yang ada di markas (Kecuali Naomi & Ai) termasuk Levi .

"Oliver kuun ~" Kata Naomi & Ai sambil mendekati makhluk tersebut

"A-apa itu?" Kata Jean yang sangat shock

"Oh ? ini Oliver kun ~ Naga kami berdua ~ ya kann ?"

Kata Naomi sambil mengusap kepala Oliver , sang Naga berwarna putih susu lalu ke abu abu lalu berakhir ke hitam pekat

"K-kau bercanda.." Kata Eren

"Nah , yang ikut ayo naik Oliver , jika kalian tak naik .. akan ku ting—"

Langsung semua ngibrit naik Oliver

"Aku belom selesai bicara loh .." Kata Naomi sambil senyum nahan & ada 4 siku – siku di kepala Naomi

"Dah deh .." Naomi pun naik juga ke Oliver

"Saa ! Oliver ! UPP !" Kata Naomi ..

Dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! / HIYAAAAAAAA ! / IBUUUUUUU ! / WOHOOOOOO (Nao & AI)" Tentunya ..

...

"Jadi , apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?" Tanya Armin

"Begini ,akan ku wawancara kalian .. nah , akan kumulai" Kata Naomi

1 . Jadi kalian tau apa itu BL / Yaoi / semacamnya?

Eren : Um ! aku tahu kok ! pasangan homo kan !?

(Kamu terlalu polos nak)

Armin : U-umm , t-tau..

(Kamu seperti sudah melakukannya..)

Jean : APA !? IUH ! AKU JIJIK !

(Lebay)

Erwin : Hmm .. pernah sih , tapi .. apakah itu aneh jika sesama pria melakukan itu?

(...)

Levi : Tau (...)

Bertholdt : Lumayan tahu

(Tempe?)

Reiner : ... (kenapa kamu?)

2. kalian pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan BL?

Eren : Uhmm.. umm (nada malu)

(Ahaha , ketahuan nak)

Armin : *ngeblush sambil nunduk

(Aww ~)

Jean : MANA MUNGKIN !? AKU JIJIK !

( lebay)

Erwin : Yah , sepertinya pernah ..

(KYAA !)

Levi: Pernah , bahkan sampai memasuki juga pernah

(Tanda tangan di sini plz)

Bertholdt : Belum , kami hanya sahabat

Reiner : Ya , benar ?

3. Menurut kalian ?

Eren : Bagus..

(nak)

Armin : S-sependapat dengan Eren

(NAKKKK)

Jean : *pundung

(sabar)

Erwin : Biasa .. tapi disaat melakukannya luar biasa

(pengalaman ya , pak?)

Levi : Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah

(Eren : KYAAAAAA ! JANGAN DIBERITAHU JUGA KALI !)

Bertholdt : Biasa..

Reiner : Biasa ..

4. Apa reaksi kalian jika kalian dibilang gay?

Eren : Entah?

(nak)

Armin : Tak tahu harus bilang apa

(uuh~)

Jean : Tentu aku akan menghabisinya !

(Kalem nak , kalem!)

Erwin : Kalau itu .. mungkin aku hanya tersenyum..

(yakin gue kalao lo bilang "aku rapopo")

Levi : Apa salahnya .. aku akan menikah kok , mengapa harus marah

(Eren : HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !)

Bertholdt : Hanya diam..

(,,,)

Reiner : Diam saja ..

(Nak , kamu ngeblush)

5. Kalian punya pasangan yang kalian sukai? (OTP)

Eren : Aku lumayan suka Riren

( Levi : Ho , 'Nyesek')

Armin : E-EruMin ..

(Nak ..)

Jean : Tentu saja aku tak punya !

(Kamu pasti ngeship MarJan..)

Erwin : Erumin ..

(Gentle ya , pak?)

Levi : Riren

(...)

Bertholdt : Reikaname

(wut)

Reiner : Entah .. ?

6. Gay ?

Eren : M-mungkin ..

(HYAAA ~)

Armin : ... *ngeblush

(*nuzblid)

Jean : TENTU SAJA TIDAK !

(Tapi kamu blushing nak)

Erwin : Mungkin?

(Iya aja)

Levi : Ya

(..)

Bertholdt : Entah

(...)

Reiner : Straight *pegang dagu

(aha..)

6. Menurut kalian , Nao & AI itu orangnya gimana?

Eren : Lucu , bikin ketawa , sama nyebelin

(JLEBB)

Armin : Baik

(Terimakasih armin , kamu malaikat)

Jean : Menyebalkan

(ngaca deh)

Erwin : Baik ..

(Tenkyu ~)

Levi : Cowok kw-an..

(...)

Bertholdt : Kurang tahu..

(Tempe)

Reiner : Lucu ..

(Ha..)

"Yak , itu saja .. ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Naomi

Jean angkat tangan..

"Kenapa semuanya berhubungan dengan homo?"

"Karena homo adalah tema wawancara ini" Jawab Naomi

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

* * *

- FIN -

* * *

( A/N : ) HAPPY BIRTHDAY AI ! SEMOGA SUKA DAN BAHAGIA ATAS HADIAH DARI NAO YAA !

Berminat untuk mereview? :3


End file.
